


Intro : Long Journey

by SpecimenXodus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Hongjoong, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured!San, Little!San, M/M, Mommy!Seonghwa, More to be added as the story goes - Freeform, Multi, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecimenXodus/pseuds/SpecimenXodus
Summary: How will the others react when they find out San's secret after he has an accident on stage?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 248





	1. Illusion

No one knew San’s secret. No one needed to know San’s secret. That was the last thing that needed to happen. San had been doing just fine by himself. He knew when he was able to regress, and he knew when he had to hold it back. Of course, it always made things a little harder and him a little more grumpy than usual, but he was managing! He really was! He never wished that Hongjoong or Seonghwa would take care of him when he was having an especially hard night. No, he never wished that. Okay, maybe he did a little bit. Maybe he often thought about how it would be to have Seonghwa as a mommy and Hongjoong as a daddy. The thought often crossed his mind when he would see the two taking care of another one of the boys. If any of the others got hurt, Seonghwa and Hongjoong would be at their side in no time, providing bandages, ice packs, and anything that would help them feel better. It made him jealous. It made him so unbelievably jealous when Seonghwa and Hongjoong would pay attention to someone else and cuddle them until they felt better. _San_ was the baby of the group! Not Yeosang, not Mingi, not Yunho, not Jongho, not Wooyoung! _No one!_ But… But he couldn’t tell them that. No matter how much he wanted to. He didn’t want to ruin what they had. What if they found him weird or disgusting? What if… What if they casted him out of the group? That thought was always kept San from speaking up about his regression. It wasn’t worth losing the seven members that had become his family over time.

“San?” came Seonghwa’s voice from the door of the dressing room. San looked up, finally coming back to reality when he looked up at Seonghwa.

“Oh… Yeah?” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Are you alright? You looked lost in thought there for a bit. You were nibbling on your thumb, are you hurt? Do you need a Band-Aid?” Seonghwa quickly took San’s hand and examined it, checking for any signs of an injury or any indication of why he was sucking on his thumb, “You’re not hurt. Are you just nervous? Is that why you haven’t gotten ready yet?” Hah. Yeah, that was it. He was nervous about their show. Seonghwa was already done getting ready; his hair and make-up done perfectly, and his stage outfit already fitted to his slim form. He blushed lightly when he realised that San was still holding his hand and looking down at him with concern pained over his features. Maybe it was stupid to get worked up over something as simple as hand holding, but… here he was.

“No, I’m not hurt. I was just thinking about things. I’m not terribly nervous, but thanks for checking on me hyung.” San stood up from the sofa where was sitting and gave a half assed bow before heading over to his make-up table. He had never been so thankful that they had allowed him to do his own hair and make-up until now. He was alone. Alone to get his shit done and not have to worry about being interrupted for about thirty minutes until someone came to check on him again.

Quickly – maybe too quickly – San finished up his hair and make-up. He was happy with the way it turned out the first time, luckily, so he had more than enough time to get his clothes on and sit back in the couch completely lost in thought. Was he about to spend his free fifteen minutes thinking about scenarios that very likely wouldn’t happen? Yes, he was. Was he about to spend his free fifteen minutes thinking about what if would be like to have Seonghwa bouncing him around as he played around with his animal blocks? Yes, he was.

_“Baby, I made you lunch,” Hongjoong would say as he picks San up from the ground, cradling him and bouncing him around when he carried him into the kitchen where Seonghwa would be waiting with plates of food._

San sighed, bringing his knees to his chest. Despite the protest of his pants, he managed to curl in on himself and rest his chin on his knees and continue to daydream about all of the fun things that his little self could do with Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“San?” came another voice from the doorway of his dressing room. “Come on, we have to go. Since you’re ready, I’m not giving you any more free time.” Hongjoong crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching San for a few minutes before going over to grab him by the shoulder, “San. Come on. It’s time to go.”

San jumped at the contact, not quite remembering just where he was. He looked up and smiled when he saw Hongjoong, “Oh... I didn’t know you walked in.” San stood up and looked at Hongjoong for a moment, his eyes darting around. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say or do. Even though he knew exactly what they _had_ to do.

“San, are you okay? Do we need to talk about something?” Hongjoong guided San back to the sofa and sat down, checking the clock before turning his gaze back to his friend, “San, you’ve been distracted ever since we got home last night. What’s going on? What happened last night that has you all lost in thought like that?” He put a hand on the side of San’s neck and moved a little closer, “If something happened between you and someone else, you have to tell me so I can talk to them. Seonghwa came in earlier, did he say something that upset you?”

“No… No, Joongie… It’s just - I can’t. I can’t do this right now. Can we talk later? We have a show to put on.” San quickly stood up from where he sat in front of Hongjoong and skittered out the door, trying to keep his mind from spiralling out of control. Really, it was already a bit late for that, but he had to do the best damage control he could before he talked to Hongjoong later, making up some lie about why he was upset. He didn’t hear (or pretended he didn’t hear) Hongjoong’s protests and command for him to sit back down. Instead, he quickly trotted down the hallway, meeting everyone that was gathered around with a bright smile, “Hey! Are we ready to do this? This may not be the first show on the tour, but we have to treat it like it is!”

“That’s right!” Yeosang beamed, smiling even brighter when Hongjoong came out, “Come on! Are we ready? Get in the circle you idiot.” He put his hand out, letting everyone else pile their hands on top, “8 makes 1 team! Now let’s do this!”

The show had been going relatively well. The fans were having the time of their lives, _they_ were having the time of their lives. Everything had been going perfectly. Perfectly until it was time to dance to Wonderland. It hadn’t really gone as expected. San had been too lost in thought after Hongjoong had thrown him under the bus to over ten thousand people and said that he had been a little under the weather. A few nasty looks later from San, Hongjoong had finally decided to give the teasing a break and announced that they would be performing Wonderland now.

Everything had been going great. Until his boot had become untied halfway through and he slipped. It would have been easy to play off had the floor not have been so extremely overly polished and his reflexes not have been lightning fast. He tried to catch himself on his other foot, only to cause himself to turn around and fall face first into the stage. In the blink of an eye, San was no longer San. He had regressed in the short time it took for him to fall and blood to start pouring onto his face and soak into his clothes. Pretty soon after he felt the pain of a broken nose begin to kick in, San was wailing into the microphone. Luckily a couple of the others had noticed and were surrounding him in no time. Wooyoung ripped off his headset and tossed it aside while Jongho signalled for the music to stop and got the attention of Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

Seonghwa pulled off his scarf (luckily dark coloured) and pressed it to San’s face, careful not to hurt him too much. He looked up at Yunho and Yeosang, “Damage control. We’ve prepared for this. Hongjoong and I are going to take him backstage and get him fixed up best we can until we can get him looked at by a doctor. Do you understand me? I don’t care what you have to do.” He scooped a wailing San up in his arms and rushed off stage, followed quickly by Hongjoong.

“Mommy!” San cried, clinging onto Seonghwa’s jacket. “Mommy! Hurt!” He sobbed even as he was put down on the sofa, face smeared with blood, “Mommy! Daddy! Hurt!”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked at each other, their eyes saying everything they needed to in the silence, “Alright… It’s okay. Mommy and daddy will take care of you. Can you look up for me?” Seonghwa tilted San’s head up before pulled the cloth away, his eyes wide when he saw the amount of blood that had soaked into the scarf, “Well I think it’s safe to say that we’re not going to be using this anymore.”

Hongjoong soon stepped forward and took the cloth from Seonghwa and shooed him away for a minute, “I know there’s a first aid kit that’s in the storage closet by the make-up table. Can you get it for me?”

Seonghwa nodded and moved over to the closet, wasting no time in digging through it. Eventually, in the unorganised mess that was the closet, he pulled the first aid kit from its shelf and he quickly brought it over to Hongjoong, “Here. I’ll hold him still. He’s squirmy.” He sat down on the sofa and pulled San into his lap, holding him still despite the boy’s protests, “You might need to make it quick though. He’s stronger than he looks.”

Hongjoong nodded, “Don’t worry, Sannie. Daddy is going to get you fixed up in no time.”


	2. Precious

Getting San treated at the hospital after the show had ended was definitely a chore. Between worried members and a wailing San, they were definitely getting a few strange looks. Luckily, though, San was quickly bandaged up and given some pain killers. Unluckily, however, they completely knocked him out within thirty minutes. San might as well have been considered dead weight while they went to the store to get things to make for dinner. Seonghwa was nice enough to carry him around while they shopped; they were all hoping that he would eventually wake up while they were all still awake. Hongjoong and Yeosang were both relatively surprised that San was able to sleep through the arguing of the other members and then random people at the grocery store being loud. It was astonishing if they were being honest.

“You guys, we have to be quiet not to wake him up. He needs the sleep.” Hongjoong would say in the car ride to the market _and_ in the car ride home, just trying to feel like he’d done _something_ nice for San while he was knocked out by what really was starting to seem like some kind of large animal tranquiliser. No one had seen San sleep like this before. Usually if you dropped a pen two rooms over San would hear it and wake up. Now, however, was a completely different story. A completely different version of San!

“Hyung I’ve never seen him sleep like this before,” Wooyoung mumbled, lifting San’s arm up and watching as it slumped back down into the heap that was his fellow group member. “Wow. Maybe we should wake him up?”

“No, no… let’s not do that just yet. My guess is that he just really needs the sleep, which is why the tranquiliser affected him that way. As long as he’s breathing, let’s let him be.” Seonghwa ran his fingers through San’s hair and hummed, getting a little lost in thought. “At least he isn’t crying anymore. Though, I think it’s time that we talked about what exactly happened at the show. When we get back home, I mean. Before we eat.”

“Right. And no matter what happens, we have to know that we all still love San and will support him with his decision on whether or not he wants to tell him himself or not.” Hongjoong looked over at San, offering a sad smile when he looked at the other members, “Let’s get him cosy when we get back, and then we can sit down and talk about everything.” He pulled San onto his lap despite the protest of Seonghwa, “It’s okay, I’ll be gentle.” Even though Hongjoong knew it wasn’t his fault, he still felt guilty that San got hurt under his care. He looked so small and vulnerable.

When the group returned home, Seonghwa scooped San up his arms and headed out of the car. He carried the dead weight that was San up the stairs to his room, laying him down on his bed and tucking him in. He didn’t want to leave San all alone up there, but he needed to talk with the other members. Seonghwa pressed a soft kiss against San’s forehead before he turned out the light and headed back down into the living area. “Alright…” he breathed, running a hand through his hair, “Okay, everybody sit down. Let’s talk about this. This is something we need to discuss.”

When everyone took a seat around the coffee table, a couple of the members looked between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, “What happened after you took San backstage? I saw the scarf with all the blood on it.” Yeosang spoke up, bringing his knees to his chest, “Is he alright? What happened to Sannie?”

Seonghwa huffed, placing a reassuring hand on Yeosang’s knee, “Hey, hey… it’s okay. San is just fine. He broke his nose and was given some pain killers. Those knocked him out.” He snickered at the visual of when Hongjoong carried a limp San out of the A&E room. “After we took San backstage it was a little… interesting. He called us mommy and daddy. He cried about his nose hurting. Now, I don’t know if this was a type of coping mechanism, or if it was just built up stress coming out, but he needs to be taken care of, nonetheless. Regardless of him regressing or stress causing him to act like this, we need to be supportive of him.” He pat Yeosang’s thigh a few times before he turned back to a distracted looking Wooyoung, “I don’t think anything is really _wrong_ with him, per se. Okay? He’s going to be just fine. Wooyoung, what’s on your mind?”

Wooyoung looked up from where he was staring at the floor, lost in thought, “Hm? Oh… I was just wondering… Does this mean that Sannie is the baby now? And we get to take care of him? He just seems like he would be so cute if he’s all little like that.”

“Let’s not rush into anything,” said Mingi, looking up from his lap. The others looked at him in a bit of a surprise at him finally speaking up. “Don’t look at me that. I’m being honest and logical here. Let’s not jump into swarming San. We don’t want to overwhelm him and make him shut down. I understand the thought of San with a baby personality is adorable, believe me, but if we swarm him about it, it’s not going to do any good. He might shut us out because he doesn’t want us to know. I don’t know how this whole thing works, but he may have not even realised that he did it. You saw what happened. Everything went to shit in about ten seconds. He just… Fell and that was it. Let him tell us, and if he doesn’t, then _one of us_ can confront him about it. It’s not fair to him if we all want him to be small, but he isn’t comfortable with being small around us.”

“Mingi is right,” Seonghwa replied, “Let’s not rush into treating him like a baby until he’s ready to tell us. Can we all agree on that?”

“What if it happens again?” Jongho huffed, leaning back in his seat, shifting when Wooyoung crawled into his lap, “What if something happens again that makes him be small, but he hasn’t told us yet?”

“Then we go with it. We help him through it and wait it out.” Hongjoong stood up from his seat and headed into the entryway, grabbing Shiber from San’s bag. He returned and put it on the sofa in San’s place, smiling softly, “We can’t just not do anything about it. If he’s small, then who knows what’s going on in his mind. Or what _isn’t_ for that matter. We need to help him be careful.”

Seonghwa nodded along with Hongjoong’s words, about to open his mouth to respond when the sound of San crying came down the stairs. He and Hongjoong both snapped their gaze towards the stairs before shooting out of their seats and running up the steps, leaving the other members in a state of slight confusion.

Hongjoong opened the door to San’s room, his heart clenching when he saw San sitting up with tear stained cheeks. “Hey, no no, let’s not cry Sannie.” He sat down on the edge of San’s bed and pulled him close, rubbing his back, “You’re okay... You’re okay. Daddy’s here.” He kissed San’s forehead, forcing himself to relax when San crawled into his lap.

Seonghwa handed the pill bottle over to Hongjoong before taking a seat next to him, “Shhh, mommy will make you feel better again. Let me see how your nose looks. Can you look at me, baby?” He grinned when San looked up at him lazily with puffy eyes and cheeks, “It’s alright. We’re going to make Sannie feel all better.” He eased up the bandage on San’s face, hissing slightly when he saw the swelling and bruising, “Well, you’re not bleeding anymore. We well have to change your bandages before you go to bed, though.” He ruffled San’s hair, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, “Are you hungry, honey?”

San’s eyes brightened at the mention of food. He nodded happily, sloppily wiping his tears away, “Sannie… Big hungies! Mommy and daddy make Sannie foods?” He laid his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder, sucking his thumb into his mouth as he looked at Seonghwa with wide, sparkling eyes, “Big hungies…”

“Alright, alright. Let’s get you something to eat, baby.” Hongjoong stood up, keeping San latched onto him. Absentmindedly, he grabbed Seonghwa’s hand as they walked down the stairs, seeing no problem in all of the sudden becoming parents and the husband to Seonghwa. He assumed that this would just be the norm while San was healing up.

“Can you guys keep him company while we go make dinner? We have everything we need. Just need you guys to keep him safe and comfortable.” Seonghwa took San from Hongjoong’s arms before setting him in Yunho’s lap, “Someone give him Shiber. Then we should be okay.” He waited until Yeosang put Shiber in San’s lap, who was already drifting in and out of sleep again, “Great, thanks guys. We’ll be in the next room if you need us.”

With that, he headed into the kitchen with Hongjoong, who seemed to be getting a little bit touchier with him all of the sudden. He huffed, beginning to open up everything they needed, “So how long do you think we’ll be needing to do this?”

“Well… As long as it takes, I guess. We’re parents now.” Hongjoong smiled a bit at the thought of being a parent, whether or not it was to San, the thought still made him happy. “And… He chose us. You’re mommy and I’m daddy.” He moved a little bit closer to Seonghwa, a light blush on his cheeks, “We’re in this together,” he grabbed Seonghwa’s hand and squeezed, his own face flushing bright pink when he saw Seonghwa’s do the same, “I… I know this isn’t the best time to do this, but I know we won’t have any privacy as long as San is healing. I wanted to ask you… How you felt about this? I’m going to practically be your husband for an indefinite amount of time.” He was rambling at this point, really. He didn’t know where he was going with this, but he had to tell Seonghwa how he felt one way or another. He just had to.

“Hongjoong…” Seonghwa breathed, squeezing the other’s hand, “Where are you going with this?”

“I…” Hongjoong squeaked, taking a shaky breath, “I really like you, Hwa. And I’m… I don’t know what to do about it. I know I shouldn’t use San’s injury as a gateway into getting with you, but since we’re going to spend a lot of time together probably and probably do a lot of domestic things together I thought that maybe it would be a good time to tell you how I felt before I went to bed every night wondering what it would be like to tell you. I don’t know, I understand that if you don’t like me, I really do. And I’m sorry if saying this messed up how we’re going to be taking care of San. I just really thought I should tell you before it started eating at me more than it already was so if it makes you uncomfortable just-” He was quickly cut off when Seonghwa pressed their lips together, his breath catching in his throat and his cheeks heating up.

“You really need to stop talking so much. If we’re going to take care of San, then you might want to work on shutting up properly.” Seonghwa smirked, running his finger over Hongjoong’s lips, “I’m only kidding.”

“Right… Right. I’ll try and work on that.”

Seonghwa chuckled softly, making Hongjoong’s heart flutter, “You do that,” he mumbled, “But for now, let’s finish making dinner before everyone starts throwing a fit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a spin off of this with Hongjoong and Seonghwa now, I'm still deciding ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	3. Accident

“It’s my turn to play with San!” Mingi beamed, sitting down on the couch with San in his arms. San was lazily sitting in Mingi’s lap, still slightly high on the painkillers he’d been given. He was, for now, okay with being carried around and handled like a sack of potatoes. It’s not like he really felt it.

“Mine too!” Yunho beamed, plopping down next to Mingi and cuddling up with him, “Oh Sannie!” he whined, taking the boy from Mingi’s grip and holding him up, “You are just the cutest little thing every, aren’t you!” He kissed San’s face, careful of the bandages and his nose, “I just love you so much!” He pouted when all San did was look at him with a dazed expression, but he laughed it off and put San back down between him and Mingi.

“Maybe we can watch a movie with him?” Yunho asked softly, looking up at Mingi with a soft expression, “Or we can take him to the park?”

“I think we should just watch a movie with him. I think he’s too out of it to go to the park. I’m not entirely sure he knows what we’re talking about.” Mingi looked over at San, who was kind of slumped over, “The painkillers they gave him make him like this. Plus, he’s regressed right now. I’m afraid that if we take him to the park, he’ll get hurt and start screaming. He’s already hurt and that’s the last thing that he needs right now.”

“Yeah, right… You’re right. Uhhh… Seonghwa hyung got him some blocks to play with this morning. Maybe we can play with him then? If he would want to.”

“I like that! We can play in his room.” Mingi looked up at Seonghwa as he came in, smiling brightly at him, “Hey, hyung, we’re going to play with San in his room. With his blocks.”

“Okay, Min. Just be careful, okay?” Seonghwa hummed, sitting down on the couch and stretching his legs out.

“Okay!” Yunho said excitedly as he scooped San up in his arms and happily carried him off to his room.

“Just be careful!” Seonghwa shouted after Yunho, smiling as Mingi followed after them, “Don’t make him too exhausted. We need him slightly alive for the day.”

“Yes, _mom!”_ Mingi yelled back, arms over his chest.

Yunho sat San down on the carpet, laughing quietly at the way the Little looked up at him with curious eyes. “Fuck, San, if only you were this adorable when you’re big.” He plopped down next to San and waited until Mingi laid out all of the blocks. “Look, San!” he beamed, putting the boy’s hands on the blocks and smiling, “Look at all of the blocks you can play with that Hwa-hyung got you!”

San looked blankly at the colourful blocks, letting Yunho use his hands like a puppet. He blinked, yawned, and then looked over between Mingi and Yunho. This wasn’t his momma or his daddy… Where were mommy and daddy? San felt his little self start to panic. He frantically looked around and between Mingi and Yunho, who were in their own little world. “M-Mommy?” he squeaked out as his eyes welled with tears, “Daddy?”

Just as Mingi looked up when San spoke, San burst into tears. It was a little startling to say the least. “San, shh, it’s okay!” Mingi mumbled in a slightly panicked tone. He looked over at Yunho, who looked just as panicked as he felt. Mingi pulled San onto his lap and pat his back, allowing Yunho to do the same as San continued to wail out. “What if Seonghwa thinks he got hurt?” he breathed, looking at Yunho with a sad expression. He kissed San’s forehead and worried his bottom lip, “Shhh, Sannie, it’s okay. Shhh..” He passed San to Yunho and stood up, about to say that he was going to get Seonghwa when he and Hongjoong came bursting into the room.

“San!?” Hongjoong nearly yelled, “San, is he okay!?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Yunho sighed, “I think he just got scared when you and Hwa-hyung weren’t around.”

“Baby,” Seonghwa cooed, leaning down and taking San from Yunho’s arms, “Did you get scared when you couldn’t find mommy and daddy?” He put San on his hip and bounced him around, looking over at Hongjoong, “See, he’s okay.”

“Yeah… Right… He’s okay…” Hongjoong reached for San once he quieted down, his wails now turning to soft whines and sniffles. “How about we bring the blocks out into the living room and have him play there? That way we’re all around for it and he doesn’t have to be scared.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea. Hong, you take San out into the living room and we’ll gather all the blocks.” Seonghwa smiled brightly and handed the Little over to Hongjoong, who was already blushing at the nickname, “Alright. I’ll see you guys in a second.”

Blocks gathered, anxiety calmed, and wailing now quieted, the boys brought the blocks out into the living room and scattered them about the floor. “Here we go,” Yunho huffed, plopping back down on the ground and attempting to recreate the tower he had been making before San started wailing. He’d be lying if he said that his ears weren’t ringing after that one.

“Here you go, San. Do you want to play?” Hongjoong cooed, putting San down on the ground again and letting him pick up one of the blocks.

San looked at the block in his hand, frowning when it didn’t squish or make any silly noise. What was the point if it didn’t make any kind of noise? What fun were these? These were boring! He pouted and threw the block in whatever direction he was facing, which was quickly accompanied by Mingi screaming.

“What the fuck!?” Mingi yelled, “That little brat just threw that block at me!” Mingi held a hand to his face before pulling it back to see it covered in blood, “What the fuck!”

“Watch your mouth!” Hongjoong scolded, looking over at San, “He’s just a baby!”

“No! No, he’s not! He’s a fully-grown adult that goes to the gym and used about all his strength to throw this fucking block at me!” Mingi yelled as he stood up and stormed off into the kitchen, quickly followed by Yunho and Seonghwa.

“What a little fucking brat!” Mingi yelled, grabbing about five paper towels and putting them against his nose, “Little fucker deserves a spanking!”

“You’re telling me,” Yunho huffed, taking the paper towels from Mingi and beginning to dab his nose with them, “That definitely look like it hurt.” He rolled one of the paper towels up and shoved it into Mingi’s nose, stifling a laugh at the sight.

“He doesn’t know any better right now, Mingi. And he will get punished for it.” Seonghwa was leaning against the counter, watching Yunho take care of Mingi. It was rather adorable, Yunho taking care of Mingi like this. Mingi definitely looked like he could be a Little just like San. “Just cut him some slack. He’ll apologise.”

Mingi snarled, stepping forward, “I don’t want an apology, I want that little brat punished for throwing a fucking block at me!”

Yunho pushed at Mingi’s chest and shook his head, “Min, that’s not going to get you anywhere.” He shooed Seonghwa away before turning back to Mingi, sighing heavily, “Don’t make me tell you that you deserved it. I-”

“ _Deserved it?_ You think I _deserved_ it!?” Mingi near screamed, shoving Yunho back.

“You’re starting to act like it,” Yunho growled, pushing Mingi back and into a chair, “Now sit down and shut up.” When Mingi quickly shut his mouth, Yunho pulled the paper towels out of Mingi’s nose and tossed them in the trash, “There. You’ve stopped bleeding. I hope that didn’t take too many years off your life.” He rolled his eyes and headed back out into the living room, shaking his head, “I think Mingi is the one that deserves the spanking.”

Well this could have definitely gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all these years, an update!?


	4. Bath Time

San stared blankly at the TV, his mind feeling completely empty. He yawned, laying his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder as he also watched the show that was playing on the TV. Everyone was crowded around the living room, shamelessly watching themselves on some variety show. The day had been quite eventful, that was for sure, but they still managed to find themselves winding down peacefully for the night.

“Wooyoungie…” San mumbled, squirming in his seat. He pouted when Wooyoung didn’t turn around, causing him to tug harder at his shirt, “Wooyoung~” He pressed himself harder into Wooyoung’s side, continuing to pout, “Hyung!”

Startled from his trance on the TV, Wooyoung turned to look at San; he couldn’t really help the small laugh that escaped when he saw bandaged up face. “I’m younger than you, what do you want?” It was his turn to yawn this time, followed by a low groan, “What is it San? I was just about to head to bed.”

“Bed!” San screeched, making a couple of the others jump (Wooyoung included). “Wanna go bed with Wooyoungie-hyung.” He climbed onto Wooyoung’s lap and cuddled into him, “Go bed with hyung!”

On the other side of the sofa, Seonghwa nudged Hongjoong, who was almost asleep on the floor. He looked up at the other and frowned, looking their opposite when Seonghwa pointed towards Wooyoung and San. “Aww, look at that,” Hongjoong laughed, “Little Sannie wants to hang out with Wooyoung!” He checked the time on his phone and sighed, stretching his back, “Maybe San is right. You two should probably go to bed. Especially since we have to up early for practice tomorrow.”

Wooyoung sighed, not entirely sure how to take care of San in this state. He nodded his head, “Should I put San in his own room, or do you want him to sleep with me tonight?”

Seonghwa looked down at Hongjoong, who just shrugged, “He seems to be taking quite the liking to you. Maybe you two want to room together tonight? Jongho and Yeosang can stay in Mingi’s room tonight.

“Hey!” Mingi cried out, “What if I don’t want them to room with me!” He crossed his arms over his chest, quickly uncrossing them when Hongjoong shot him a glare, “Okay, okay. Fine.”

“Wooyoung, why don’t you get San ready for bed? Do you want to fix him a bath or would you rather that one of us bathe him?” asked Seonghwa as he stood up from his place on the sofa, making his way over to the two where they were cuddled together.

“I’m not sure. I’m still… adjusting to this,” Wooyoung answered, “Maybe you can bathe him, and I can get him dressed and get him to sleep?” He smiled awkwardly and looked at San, whose eyes were closed tightly as he snuggled closer. He watched as Seonghwa scooped him up and held him on his hip. This came so naturally for him. Wooyoung honestly didn’t quite understand how this was so natural for Seonghwa to jump in and take care of San like this.

“Why don’t you come with me?” Seonghwa offered, making a ‘come’ motion with a jerk of his head, “Let’s get him all comfortable and clean together. I’ll teach you how to handle him.”

Wooyoung nodded happily and stood up, following Seonghwa and San into the bathroom. He watched as Seonghwa started the bath water, playfully bouncing San on his hip and showering him in kisses. “Can I… Can I hold him?” he asked shyly. His smiled mirrored Seonghwa’s as San was passed to him. Okay, San was definitely a lot heavier than he remembered him being. He hoisted San up onto his hip, looking at him in awe. He seemed so happy and free. Almost… pure. He pinched San’s cheek and smiled, “He looks so cute, hyung. How come this is something so natural for you? You take care of him as if he were actually a child.”

“I’m not sure…” Seonghwa replied, taking San and setting him on the counter so he could get him undressed, “It just felt natural to take care of him when he got hurt on stage and the instinct hasn’t really left yet. So here I am. Taking care of him while he has the mental age of about four.” Once he got San undressed, he lifted him back up and set him down into the bathtub, smiling when San giggled and splashed around, “No no, let’s not splash around too much. We don’t want to make a mess now!”

“Bubbles!” San beamed, playing with all of the bubbles in the water, “Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles!”

“He _is_ cute” said Wooyoung, kneeling down by the bathtub and blowing some of the bubbles into San’s face. When San laughed, Wooyoung’s smile brightened even more, “Oh my god he’s so fucking cute.” He grabbed the shampoo and happily began to lather it into San’s hair, laughing with San as he giggled and splashed around. What he hadn’t realised was the fact that Seonghwa had already left, leaving the two to their own games. Wooyoung happily began to rinse the soap from San’s hair, making sure that his head was tipped back so that the soap wouldn’t get in his eyes. He _did not_ want to hear San screaming again. He put the conditioner, deciding to start scrubbing San clean while it set. He told San to stand up, lift his arms, turn around, everything, completely unprotested. It was… nice. He liked taking care of San like this. There was just something so pure about it.

When he finished up, he helped San out and got him snuggled into a towel before he led him back out to his room. Dressing San was an easy task. San just picked the pyjamas that he wanted to wear, needing Wooyoung’s help to get them on, and that was it! How simple!

Wooyoung yawned and dried San’s hair for him, not wanting him to wake up the next morning with a cold, “Alright, baby, let’s get in bed now.” Wooyoung climbed onto his bed and grabbed San, dragging him over and getting him snuggled in, “You’re so cute, aren’t you? Yeah, that’s right!” He pinched San’s cheeks again and let him lay down under the soft blankets, smiling when San closed his eyes, seemingly to go to sleep immediately.

“Goodnight, Sannie.”

“Night night, Hyungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter now! You can find me @seonghwasbeans


End file.
